El amor es un caos
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy llevan un tiempo siendo amigos, pero todo se tuerce por culpa de un baile y un montón de malentendidos. (Three-shot dramione).
1. Capítulo 1

**-N/A: **Como mencioné por Facebook hace algún tiempo, presenté una historia a un concurso y dije que, si no la elegían, la subiría aquí a modo de fic. Previsiblemente no me seleccionaron, así que quiero compartir con vosotras este short-fic y que me contéis qué os parece :) No es nada especialmente elaborado, pero disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y me gustaría saber qué pensáis y si ha servido para que paséis un buen rato leyéndolo *corazones*

**Características: **

**1.** Tres capítulos. Un total de 10000 palabras aproximadamente.

**2.** Dramione, por supuesto. Mención de Nottgood y posible Hansy.

**3.** Fic ambientado en el último año de Hogwarts. Voldemort no existe.

**4.** Prompt: (Enemies to) Friends to Lovers.

**Aviso:** Estas semanas no habrá capítulos de Epitafio a una mentira ni Not Broken, Just Bent, pero espero que esta historia cortita compense la espera :D **N/A-**

* * *

**EL AMOR ES UN CAOS**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Hermione sonreía, aunque no por ningún motivo propio: sus ojos estaban fijos en Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood, quienes, sentados en la mesa de Ravenclaw, desayunaban mientras charlaban.

—Si no dejas de mirarlos, al final pensaremos que tienes algún fetiche extraño.

La bruja bufó y puso los ojos en blanco antes de girar el cuerpo hacia Draco Malfoy. El chico estaba de pie detrás de ella con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y los brazos cruzados.

—No digas bobadas, yo no tengo ningún fetiche. ¿Es que no puedo admirar mi creación? —preguntó con gesto de suficiencia.

Esta vez le tocó al mago poner los ojos en blanco. Le dio unos golpecitos no muy amables en el hombro a Ron, que era quien en ese momento se sentaba a la derecha de Hermione, y le indicó con una mano que le hiciera sitio. El pelirrojo obedeció a mala gana, y solo porque el bollo de chocolate que se estaba comiendo estaba demasiado rico como para abandonarlo por una pelea tonta. Al fin y al cabo, era sábado, y los fines de semana los estudiantes de Hogwarts podían sentarse en la mesa que quisieran durante las comidas.

—¿Tu creación? —preguntó el Slytherin con incredulidad—. Como mucho tuviste un poco de suerte, pero creo que el mérito no es tuyo.

—Perdona —replicó Hermione, enfatizando cada sílaba—, pero gracias a _mí_ tu amigo tuvo el valor de acercarse a Luna.

Draco se pasó una mano por la mandíbula tan definida que tenía, en gesto de falsa reflexión.

—Si no recuerdo mal, estuviste días enteros suplicándome que lo incluyera en el grupo de estudio para que Lovegood y él pudieran hablar. Así que en todo caso, el mérito es mío. Hace un año no habrías podido hacer nada porque no éramos amigos —señaló.

Ahí había acertado de pleno: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger habían sido muy probablemente los dos estudiantes con más rivalidad de toda la escuela. Esto era, claro, hasta que en sexto los juntaron para un trabajo y a partir de ahí empezaron una tregua que se convirtió en una amistad. Al principio había sido raro hablar sin insultarse cada dos palabras, pero ambos disfrutaban de la compañía y buena conversación del otro. Por no hablar de que eran los mejores estudiantes de su curso y cuando combinaban esfuerzos no había nadie que pudiera superarlos.

—Quizás tengas razón —Draco enarcó una ceja ante ese «quizás»—, pero déjame disfrutar un poco. Quedan muy bien juntos.

—Aunque tienes que admitir que son una pareja rara —intervino Ginevra. Su mejor amiga estaba desayunando frente a ellos, pero hasta ese momento había permanecido al margen, observándolos hablar.

—Eso es verdad —concedió Hermione—. Pero bueno, si se gustan… —añadió con cierto aire melancólico

—¿Hermione Granger siente la llamada del amor? —se burló Malfoy.

—¡Nunca! —replicó ella.

—Qué lástima. Y yo que quería cabrear a mi padre aún más… —Según lo que Draco le había contado, su padre se había pasado todo el verano echándole la bronca por haberse hecho amigo de una «sangresucia». Hasta había amenazado con desheredarlo, pero el primogénito Malfoy se había limitado a encogerse de hombros y responder con un «A que no te atreves». Era todo un acto revolucionario que alguien de los Sagrados Veintiocho se juntara voluntariamente con una hija de muggles, pero allí estaban ellos dos.

—Tú dale tiempo. —Ginny se sumó a la broma y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, a lo que esta respondió con una mala cara.

—He dicho mil veces y me reafirmo en la idea de que los hombres solo son una distracción. —En sus dieciocho años, Hermione nunca había salido con un chico. Alguna vez le había podido llegar a interesar alguno, pero ninguno conseguía pasar a la fase de enamoramiento. Ginny siempre le decía que era porque estaba esperando inconscientemente a alguien que cumpliera sus expectativas, pero ella se mantenía en sus trece de que no quería nada con nadie.

—Pues conmigo no vas a poder ir al baile de fin de curso, te aviso desde ya —señaló su amiga. Todavía estaban en abril, pero ese baile ya era el tema principal en dos de cada cuatro conversaciones.

—¿Con quién vas a ir? —A su amiga ya se lo habían pedido varios chicos, pero Hermione no le había preguntado por cuál se había decidido.

Ginevra se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía no lo tengo claro. —Sus ojos se desviaron ligeramente hacia la izquierda de Hermione, donde Harry estaba enfrascado discutiendo posiciones de Quidditch con Katie Bell.

—Qué mal gusto —musitó Draco Malfoy. No hacía falta ser un excelente observador para darse cuenta de que a la menor de los Weasley le gustaba el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Ginny, por suerte, no escuchó sus palabras, pero Hermione sí y le metió un codazo y una mirada de advertencia—. ¿Qué? Es verdad —se defendió él en voz baja.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sé ni por qué somos amigos.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa brillante.

—Por mi personalidad deslumbrante, claramente.

—Creo que te llaman de tu mesa —Hermione señaló la mesa que tenía justo enfrente, la de los Slytherin. De paso, observó que varios estudiantes los miraban desde allí. Su amistad con Draco Malfoy tampoco era bien vista a ojos de muchos.

—Yo venía a hablar del ÉXTASIS de Historia de la Magia que tenemos en un mes —empezó a levantarse lentamente—, pero me niego a quedarme donde no se me quiere…

—¡Espera! —Hermione admitió para sus adentros a regañadientes que Draco había triunfado con su estrategia para llamar su atención, pero era pronunciar la palabra «examen» y el estrés la inundaba automáticamente. Estaban en último curso y todo giraba en torno a los ÉXTASIS que tendrían lugar a principios de junio. Ahora estaban a mediados de abril, así que faltaba poquísimo para que tuvieran que enfrentarse a los exámenes más importantes de sus vidas. Hermione llevaba años preparándose para no sacar nada que no fuera una E de Extraordinario—. ¿En qué habías pensado?

—Todavía no hemos puesto en común nuestros apuntes —dijo Draco en tono seductor, como si de una propuesta indecente se tratara.

Hermione enarcó una ceja y se quedó considerándolo durante unos segundos. Malfoy era el segundo mejor estudiante de Hogwarts (aunque él afirmaba que era el primero y al final habían acordado que la versión oficial sería que los dos compartían el primer puesto) y tenía una toma de notas envidiable. Hasta tenía mejor caligrafía que ella, pero era algo que combinaba a la perfección con su educación y carácter aristocráticos; no podía imaginárselo con la letra desastrada e ininteligible de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Ron a veces le preguntaba si entendía qué había escrito él en sus propias redacciones.

—¿Crees que tienes información que yo no anoté? —le preguntó al slytherin.

—¿Qué te apuestas? —replicó él. Hermione respondió al desafío con una sonrisa ladeada—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer cuando terminemos de desayunar?

—¿«Cuando terminemos»? Pero si todavía no me has dejado empezar —atacó ella.

—Por Merlín, si vais a seguir así buscaos una mesa solo para vosotros o casaos o algo así —intervino Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Nott y Luna son unos empalagosos, pero lo vuestro es raro directamente.

—¿Vuestro, el qué? —Ron, que había estado charlando con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan hasta ese momento, se giró hacia el trío y miró primero a Hermione y después a Draco con desconfianza.

—Nuestros apuntes para Historia —mintió la bruja. Cogió una galleta de chocolate y se levantó del banco—. Los cuales nunca verás, por cierto, así que ni lo pienses —advirtió, porque ya presentía que su amigo acudiría a ella para que le dejara tener una copia de sus pergaminos. —Se giró hacia Draco—. ¿Nos vemos en la biblioteca en quince minutos?

Este asintió y se levantó también.

—A ver quién llega antes —le guiñó un ojo mientras se dirigía a su mesa.

Hermione lo observó inclinarse hacia Blaise Zabini. Este le hablaba mientras miraba hacia donde estaba ella. Decidió ignorarlo, porque seguramente estaba repitiendo a su amigo por enésima vez que no se juntara con _esa chusma_. No envidiaba a Draco por tener que lidiar con los comentarios de sus amigos; aunque ella también había tenido que responder a muchas preguntas, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna no se habían mostrado tan en contra como ella había esperado. De hecho, Ginny y Draco tenían lo que podría llamarse una relación cordial y con Harry hasta había intercambiado un par de palabras no hirientes. Ron se limitaba a evitar al slytherin como la peste, pero poco más. Ya les había dejado claro unos meses antes que no pensaba prescindir de la compañía de Draco solo porque a ellos no les gustara. El rubio ya se había disculpado por todo lo que se dijeron en el pasado y ahora estaba todo arreglado entre ellos. Además, Hermione se preciaba de saber tomar sus propias decisiones y hacerlo con bastante acierto.

Hermione fue a su dormitorio a por los apuntes de Historia, que guardaba con celo en su baúl, y bajó a la biblioteca. Pese a que faltaba poco para los exámenes finales, por ser sábado por la mañana no había ni Merlín allí dentro. Draco estaba en su mesa de siempre, la del fondo junto a la ventana. El chico estaba hojeando unos pergaminos con expresión distraída, pero cuando notó que Hermione se aproximaba levantó la cabeza y sonrió levemente. Era un dato perfectamente objetivo que Draco Malfoy era bastante guapo y podía entender por qué era tan popular entre las chicas, aunque a ella no le pareciera para tanto.

—He ganado —fue lo primero que le dijo él cuando llegó a su altura, manteniendo la sonrisa pero esta vez con un matiz de triunfo. Uno de los privilegios de ser los alumnos estrella de la escuela era que, en días como aquel, podían usar su tono normal de voz durante un tiempo al menos. A Madame Pince la ponían ligeramente nerviosa, pero se lo permitía.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te van a dar ningún premio, lo sabes, ¿no?

Draco hizo un mohín con los labios.

—¿Entonces no me llevo ni un beso?

Ella lo miró poco impresionada. Ese tipo de bromas habían empezado a principios de curso y ella se había escandalizado porque hiciera esos comentarios tan fuera de lugar, pero al final ya había aprendido que él lo hacía porque sabía que la ponía nervosa y se había acostumbrado a mostrarse impasible.

—Otro puñetazo en la nariz es lo que te vas a llevar —le replicó. Por su expresión quedaba claro que todavía se acordaba del golpe que le había metido Hermione en tercero.

—Bueno —carraspeó—, ¿qué te parece si hablamos de lo importante aquí? —Levantó sus apuntes con una mano, como si hubiera estado intentando ir al grano todo ese tiempo en vez de distraerla.

Ella negó con la cabeza como si estuviera tratando con un niño difícil, pero asintió. Le ofreció sus apuntes.

—¿Revisamos cada uno los apuntes del otro para ver si tenemos información que podemos añadir? —sugirió.

Draco asintió y los apuntes cambiaron de manos. Hermione se fijó en que el chico había escrito el nombre de la asignatura en la parte superior y hasta había dibujado a un pequeño trol que se movía por las letras. Lo miró sorprendida y divertida.

—¿Qué? —Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que se conocían, lo vio sonrojarse ligeramente de vergüenza—. Estaba aburrido cuando lo hice.

—Draco Malfoy con dotes artísticas —dijo la bruja—, lo que descubre una. —Pero añadió rápidamente—: No me estoy burlando; de hecho, me gusta mucho —alabó—. Dicen que asociar texto con imágenes ayuda a algunas personas a recordar mejor.

—Venga, que si te esfuerzas puede que algún día consigas decirme algo bonito sin arruinarlo en la siguiente frase. —Se burló él. Hermione lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y levantó una mano cerrada en un puño, a lo que él apretó los labios indicando que no iba a hablar más.

Los ojos de Hermione examinaron cada palabra escrita por Malfoy. Tenía un estilo narrativo fluido y la caligrafía ayudaba a una buena comprensión. Aunque ella era más detallada, a él no se le había olvidado nada importante. Notó que él, en vez de leer sus apuntes, la estaba observando, y levantó la mirada en su dirección.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Draco se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Es fascinante oír a tu cerebro pensar —dijo.

Ella frunció el ceño, divertida.

—¿Tan obvia soy?

—No siempre —el mago cogió su plumero y empezó a darle vueltas entre los dedos. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el objeto—, pero a veces te concentras tanto en algo que es gracioso verte. Otras creo que puedo leerte. Sobre todo cuando tus amigos los medio tontos sueltan alguna barbaridad.

—¡No son medio tontos! —Aunque era cierto que a veces Harry y Ron la desesperaban, se sintió en la obligación moral de defenderlos—. De hecho, Harry saca buenas notas cuando se lo propone y es buenísimo en Quidditch. Y Ron… —Ante su breve pausa Draco sonrió con triunfo, pero Hermione entrecerró los ojos—. Ron podría darle una paliza a cualquiera en el ajedrez mágico. Hay muchas formas de inteligencia. Los muggles han realizado estudios al respecto.

—Los muggles han hecho muchas tonterías a lo largo de los siglos.

—No como los magos —contraatacó ella—, que han escrito compendios enteros _super útiles_ —remarcó las últimas palabras con un tinte de sarcasmo— sobre las heces de los unicornios.

Draco soltó una carcajada, pero se reprimió cuando oyeron un carraspeo de Madame Pince. Cuando Malfoy reía no parecía aquel chico cruel al que había conocido el primer año. Seguía conservando parte de aquel carácter, pero había demostrado que su padre no lo tenía tan controlado como antes y había sido capaz de desarrollar su propia personalidad. Y Hermione lo agradecía, porque de no ser así no se habrían convertido en amigos.

Se sumieron en un silencio cómodo mientras revisaban los apuntes del otro. Él fue el primero en hablar. Frunció el ceño para señalar un párrafo de la página ocho.

—Aquí dices que la rebelión élfica de Derry ocurrió en 1843, pero yo tengo que fue en 1944.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia.

—Eso es porque algunos historiadores la sitúan en diciembre de 1843 y otros en enero de 1844, así que creo que lo más correcto es elegir la fecha más temprana.

Él se quedó pensando durante unos segundos hasta que asintió.

—Así no hay manera de que te cuente la respuesta como errónea, porque aunque la rebelión como tal fue a principios del cuarenta y cuatro, el primer alzamiento fue en diciembre del año anterior —concedió.

—Exacto.

Hermione se dispuso a retomar su lectura, pero él la interrumpió.

—Entonces… ¿no tienes pareja para el baile? —le preguntó.

La chica bufó.

—Tú también no, por favor. Estoy harta, la gente se ha vuelto monotemática.

—Bueno, es normal. Después de los ÉXTASIS la gente quiere librarse del estrés. Creo que será el único momento de diversión de todo el curso.

—¿No te pareció suficiente cuando Seamus prendió fuego a la túnica de Bulstrode? —Seamus Finnigan tenía un problema con los hechizos explosivos, y la mitad de las veces terminaba quemando algo… o a alguien. A todo Hogwarts le había parecido gracioso excepto a la damnificada, que le había chillado tan fuerte a Seamus que este se había aplicado un hechizo para volverse sordo.

—Es verdad, qué gran momento. —Como buen slytherin, se regocijaba cada vez que algún miembro de su casa rival por excelencia metía la pata. Era algo que ni después de ser amigo de una gryffindor había dejado atrás—. Pero no me distraigas —la miró de forma seductora—: ¿con quién irás al baile?

Hermione bajó la mirada.

—Con nadie —respondió. Porque la verdad era que nadie se lo había pedido, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza admitirlo delante de él.

—Hagamos un trato —empezó Draco—: si no encontramos a nadie mejor, vamos juntos.

La bruja lo miró con asombro.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber. No se habría esperado esa proposición ni en un millón de años—. No es que te falten chicas con las que ir —admitió a regañadientes. No le gustaba alimentar el ego del muchacho, sobre todo porque él ya era muy consciente de su atractivo.

Draco se encogió de hombros, aunque no supo disimular bien su sonrisilla altiva.

—¿Por qué no? —replicó él—. Seríamos la comidilla de la fiesta.

—En el fondo eres una maruja de sesenta años a la que le encantan los espectáculos, ¿eh? —se burló Hermione. Calló durante unos momentos; ir con Draco Malfoy no había pasado por su mente durante un segundo, pero dado que no le daba importancia a la fiesta, saber con quién iría le quitaba un dolor de cabeza de encima de cara a las preguntas e insistencias de los demás—. Pero vale, me parece bien.

El mago sonrió.

—Espero que tengas pensado un vestido bonito, porque yo iré deslumbrante. Vamos, como siempre —añadió.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en una mano y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Me encantaría tener una cuarta parte de tu amor propio y autoestima. ¿Os dan clases cuando entráis a Slytherin o es algo de familia? —preguntó con sorna.

—Todo es cuestión de práctica —respondió él, guiñándole un ojo—. Además, tú tampoco estás mal. —Aunque Hermione no era una belleza, el arreglo que se había hecho en los dientes en segundo y el nuevo producto que usaba para dominar sus rizos la habían catapultado a su mejor etapa física de los últimos años. Aun así, seguía viéndose sin nada especial: tenía la piel oscura, gracias a la ascendencia senegalesa de su madre, y unos ojos marrones normales y corrientes. Además, tenía pocas curvas y no era muy alta. No era difícil de contemplar, pero tampoco se imaginaba a nadie admirándola.

—Vaya, Malfoy, no sabía que de tu boca podían salir cumplidos que no estuvieran dirigidos a ti mismo.

Él estuvo a punto de responder, pero desde el principio de la sala volvieron a oír un carraspeo, esta vez más fuerte. Cuando se giraron, Madame Pince los miraba con una ceja enarcada que gritaba «¿Venís a estudiar o a charlar?», así que decidieron volver a los apuntes silenciosamente.

Se concentraron en comparar lo que habían anotado durante los últimos ocho meses, añadiendo información que le faltaba a uno u al otro y corrigiendo datos no del todo precisos. Sin embargo, Hermione conocía a Draco el tiempo suficiente como para saber que tenía una pregunta en la punta de la lengua, lista para salir a la menor oportunidad.

—Venga, suéltalo —dijo ella, esta vez en un susurro para no enfadar a Pince—. Yo también puedo oírte pensar, ¿sabes?

—Nada, no es importante. —Aunque rápidamente añadió—: es que antes he estado hablando con Blaise y me ha preguntado si tu amiga Weasley ya tiene pareja para el baile.

Hermione se quedó perpleja.

—¿Zabini quiere invitar a Ginny? —Reprimió una risotada—. Buena suerte.

—No veo por qué no —replicó él—: tu amiga no ha aceptado a nadie todavía porque está esperando una proposición que no llegará —Hermione estuvo a punto de replicar que eso no podía saberlo, pero él la cortó— y lo sabes. Si va con Blaise, como mínimo puede darle celos a Potter, a ver si así reacciona de una vez. Y si no… —se encogió de hombros— Blaise puede ser un gilipollas a veces, pero tiene sus momentos graciosos.

—Ni hablar. A mí no vais a usarme de celestina. Si Zabini quiere que Ginny sea su pareja, que le pregunte él mismo. Buena suerte —añadió en tono irónico.

—Venga, Hermione. —Draco alargó una mano hacia ella, pero ante lo raro del gesto la retiró rápidamente—. Por nuestra amistad.

La bruja soltó un bufido.

—Esta amistad me está saliendo muy cara —soltó entre dientes—. Pero solo si prometes que será la última absurdidad que me pides en lo que queda de curso y que si Ginny se niega, como previsiblemente hará, Zabini se conformará y nunca más sacará el tema.

Draco sonrió.

—Te doy mi palabra de Slytherin.

—¿Por qué será que presiento que no vale nada? —replicó ella con una ceja enarcada. Él, lejos de ofenderse, se rio en voz baja.

* * *

**-N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creéis que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¡Acepto teorías!

Nos vemos en una semana. ¿Me dejáis un **review**?

MrsDarfoy


	2. Capítulo 2

-N/A: ¡Muchísimas gracias por el recibimiento! Me alegra mucho que la introducción a esta historia os haya gustado. En este capítulo se tuercen las cosas, pero dicen que hace falta que algo vaya mal para que después mejore ;) **N/A-**

* * *

**EL AMOR ES UN CAOS**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Esa misma noche, Hermione le planteó la propuesta a Ginevra. Esta, lejos de reírse con desdén y decir que ni loca, se quedó pensativa.

—Conque Zabini quiere ir conmigo, eh…

Hermione miró boquiabierta a su amiga.

—¡No me digas que te lo estás pensando! —exclamó.

—¿Por qué no? —respondió esta. Se inclinó más hacia la otra bruja, poniendo sus palabras a salvo de oídos indiscretos, porque la sala común un sábado por la noche no estaba precisamente vacía—. Está claro que Harry no me lo va a pedir y Zabini es guapo. Al menos podremos hablar de Quidditch. —Blaise era miembro del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y más de una vez los dos se habían enfrentado en el campo de juego.

Hermione, a quien le dolía ver a su amiga sufrir por un chico, le cogió una mano con cariño.

—Lo de que un clavo saca a otro clavo es mentira, ¿lo sabes, no? La vida no se acaba porque un chico no te hace caso —le dijo.

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

—Palabras de quien claramente nunca se ha enamorado. —En eso Hermione no podía quitarle la razón, aunque no creía que por eso su consejo fuera menos válido—. Dile a Malfoy que le diga a Zabini que iré con él.

La bruja, que sabía que no valía la pena discutir con su amiga (tenía en común con su hermano mayor la tozudez), decidió no seguir insistiendo en por qué ese plan era una tontería.

—¿Me has visto cara de lechuza o qué? —bromeó—. Díselo tú, así podéis confraternizar un poco y hablar de cómo vais a vestiros para el baile o lo que sea que hagan las parejas.

—Cuánta superioridad, doña Yo-no-necesito-pareja-para-el-baile.

Hermione sonrió con superioridad.

—En realidad es verdad, porque ya tengo.

Los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron.

—¿Quién? —se acercó más a su amiga para escuchar con atención y no perderse todos los detalles, aunque antes de que esta pudiera hablar, aventuró—: Es Malfoy, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó Hermione, contrariada.

—¡Por fin! —siguió Ginevra, ajena a su pregunta—. ¿Y te ha dicho algo más? —preguntó con una ceja enarcada y una insinuación de sonrisa en su rostro.

—No realmente. Hemos hablado que si ninguno de los dos consigue pareja antes del baile, podemos ir juntos —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto—. Ha sido un acuerdo más bien. Como a ninguno de los dos nos convence nadie…

Ginny puso cara de haber chupado un limón.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te ha dicho: «Eh, yo no tengo pareja, tú tampoco, ¿por qué no somos la reserva del otro hasta que encontremos a alguien mejor»?

—¿Por qué cuando lo dices así suena como algo malo? —inquirió Hermione. No entendía por qué Ginevra estaba tan disgustada, si era el plan perfecto.

—¡Porque Draco es imbécil! —exclamó su amiga. Suspiró—. Sois imposibles. —De repente sonrió y entornó los ojos, mirando a otro punto de la habitación—. Pero no pasa nada, esto lo soluciono yo.

—¿Qué dices? —Hermione empezaba a sentirse muy tonta, y era la peor sensación posible que podía concebir, teniendo en cuenta en cuán alta estima tenía su inteligencia.

—Nada —su amiga le dedicó una sonrisa inocente, si es que eso podía existir en el universo de Ginevra Weasley, que había sobrevivido a toda una retahíla de hermanos mayores, dos de los cuales tenían una tienda de artículos de broma—. Tú déjalo en mis manos.

La otra bruja estuvo a punto de gritarle qué era lo que tenía que dejar en sus manos, pero se contuvo porque cuando algo se le metía a Ginny en la cabeza era muy difícil conseguir que lo dejara estar. Aunque una semana después, cuando estaba charlando en el patio con Luna y una figura le tapó el sol, empezó a recriminarse no haberlo intentado con más fuerza.

—Weasley me ha dicho que estás libre para el baile. —Cormac McLaggen estaba de pie frente a ellas con su habitual sonrisa vanidosa y los brazos cruzados sobre el amplio pecho.

Luna fue la primera en ponerse en pie, seguida de una Hermione bastante torpe.

—Nos vemos luego —se despidió la primera, y se fue sin más, dejando a Hermione con un chico con el que apenas había intercambiado dos frases en siete años y que no tenía muy claro si le caía bien.

—Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

—¿Qué te digo a qué, McLaggen? —replicó Hermione, mirando hacia arriba: Cormac le sacaba una cabeza.

—A lo del baile. Ese bomboncito pelirrojo —Hermione puso cara de asco instantáneamente, pero se mordió la lengua porque si Ginny, que lo conocía mucho más que ella, se lo había mandado, por algo sería— me ha dicho que necesitas con quién ir porque tienes no sé qué tipo de trato cutre con Malfoy y seguro que al final te deja tirada. Así que —levantó las manos, cual dios que se muestra ante sus adoradores— aquí me tienes.

—¿Y por qué querría ir contigo? —planteó Hermione. Draco era arrogante (y mucho), pero McLaggen no se quedaba corto y al menos al primero ya lo conocía y sabía que tenía otras cualidades redentoras.

Cormac se encogió de hombros, pero no perdió la sonrisa.

—Porque es muy feo ir al baile con alguien que te considera una alternativa aceptable. Yo podría ir con casi cualquier chica; en cambio, estoy aquí, pidiéndotelo aquí. Tienes que admitir que soy una opción mejor, ¿no? —le guiñó un ojo a Hermione.

Esta puso cara de circunstancias.

—No sé yo, la verdad.

—Bueno, tú piénsatelo. Tienes una semana—le respondió el mago—. Tampoco puedo esperarte para siempre.

Y se fue tan campante. Hermione observó su ancha espalda pavonearse cuando pasó por delante de un grupito de chicas de cuarto año y meneó la cabeza. ¿¡En qué estaba pensando Ginny!? Desde luego no lo sabía, pero pensaba preguntárselo en cuanto la viera.

Encontró a su amiga charlando apoyada en una columna con nada más y nada menos que Blaise Zabini. Lo sorprendente de la imagen la hizo detener sus pasos unos segundos, pero el mago le susurró algo a la pelirroja en cuando vio a Hermione allí parada y esta se dio la vuelta.

—¡Hola! —saludó Ginny—. ¿Pasa algo?

Hermione se aproximó.

—¿Nos dejas un momento, Zabini?

El slytherin asintió e hizo como que se quitaba un sombrero imaginario.

—Nos vemos luego —se despidió de Ginevra con un guiño. ¿Por qué todos los chicos medianamente atractivos compartían ese gesto? ¿Qué le veían de atrayente? Aunque no recordaba haber visto a Draco hacer eso… Bueno, daba igual, no estaba allí para pensar en él ahora.

En cuanto sintió que Zabini no podía escucharlas, se giró hacia su amiga y la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿¡Cormac McLaggen?! ¿¡En serio!? —exclamó—. ¿En qué mundo eso es una buena idea? Además, ¿cómo has conseguido que quiera ir conmigo? No creo que sea su tipo precisamente —se señaló. Aunque Cormac era de Gryffindor, su personalidad pegaba más con la casa de las serpientes, porque siempre buscaba sacar beneficio propio.

—¿Por qué no? —alegó su amiga—. Mira, admito que McLaggen es un poco gilipollas cuando quiere, pero él y Malfoy llevan tantos años intentando fastidiarse que te trataría como una princesa solo por ver la cara que se le queda al rubiales.

—No entiendo por qué iba a molestarle a Draco. Vamos juntos por conveniencia, pero podemos cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento —argumentó Hermione.

Ginny sonrió con lástima.

—Qué mona eres. En fin —dio una palmada en el aire—, tú haz lo que quieras, pero piensa que al menos Cormac es una apuesta segura, no como Malfoy, que puede dejarte tirada en el momento que sea. Y lo sabes —añadió.

Con ese pensamiento dejó a Hermione, que se quedó cavilando todo el tiempo hasta su reunión semanal con Draco en la biblioteca para estudiar. De hecho, en cuanto se sentó frente a él, este le preguntó:

—¿Qué quería el estúpido de McLaggen?

Ella se sintió culpable de inmediato, como si fueran pareja y hubiera estado a punto de ponerle los cuernos con su archienemigo. Por eso, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue mentir:

—Nada importante. Saber dónde estaba Harry porque tenían que hablar de algo de Quidditch. —Era bastante conocido por todos que Hermione Granger solo pisaba el campo de Quidditch cuando jugaba Gryffindor y únicamente porque tres de sus mejores amigos estaban en el equipo, pero quitando eso, detestaba el deporte; por tanto, así se libraba de que Draco le preguntara nada más específico.

—McLaggen está vivo porque respirar no requiere inteligencia —se burló él mientras abría el libro de Transformaciones. Por suerte para Hermione, pareció que Cormac le parecía demasiado aburrido para seguir preguntando y cambió de tema rápidamente—. ¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que nos pidan hacer alguna transformación de años anteriores? —Sonrió con picardía—. Porque igual resulta que tengo todos los ÉXTASIS de los últimos diez años. —Levantó un pergamino donde había lo que parecía una lista de hechizos. Además, no sin antes levantar una ceja y sonreír ampliamente, le dio la vuelta al papel para enseñar un listado de preguntas, posiblemente correspondientes a la parte teórica. Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron—. Tu primer hijo llevará mi nombre, lo sé.

Ante esta muestra de arrogancia la bruja puso los ojos en blanco, pero después sonrió con complicidad. Sin embargo, la emoción del momento dio paso a la desconfianza.

—No voy a preguntar cómo lo has conseguido, pero sí quiero saber si de verdad crees que en el Ministerio no tienen decenas de posibles exámenes.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se torció: claramente no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

—Ey, al menos podemos practicar un poco. Más vale esto que nada. —Le tendió el pergamino para que Hermione pudiera leer y copiar las preguntas—. Ya me lo agradecerás yendo al baile de azul para que vayamos conjuntados —señaló.

Hermione se sintió culpable de nuevo inmediatamente.

—Hablando de eso… ¿te enfadarías mucho si al final no fuéramos juntos?

Las cejas de él se unieron.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te lo ha pedido alguien?

—¡No, no! —le molestó un poco el tono con que se lo preguntó, pero no dijo nada—. Es solo curiosidad —mintió la chica. Genial, ahora se sentía peor—. Por si surge un imprevisto de última hora y tal.

Draco se quedó callado mirándola, pero negó con la cabeza rápidamente y sonrió.

—Tranquila, creo que sobreviviría —dijo en tono teatral—. Bueno —señaló con la cabeza el libro de Transformaciones—, ¿nos ponemos a ello? Propongo que respondamos con el libro cerrado y después veamos quién tiene más información.

Al final no lograron ponerse de acuerdo sobre quién habría sacado más nota, pero no era ese el dilema que atormentaba a Hermione. El día siguiente se encontró con Luna en el patio, haciendo una corona de flores a mano.

—Me relaja hacer esto sin magia —dijo sin siquiera esperar a que Hermione preguntara y sin levantar la cabeza para mirarla. A veces era sorprendente la gran intuición que tenía para adivinar cosas que los demás no veían con claridad.

Hermione se sentó en la hierba junto a ella.

—Perdón por lo de ayer, no tenía ni idea de que McLaggen vendría a hablar conmigo —se disculpó. Aunque Luna, como siempre, le restó importancia con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quería? Sé que te hizo una pregunta difícil, porque hay _vasmols_ revoloteando sobre tu cabeza. —Instintivamente, aunque no creía en los bichejos mágicos e invisibles que su amiga sacaba en casi todas las conversaciones, Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Suspiró aliviada cuando notó que allí solo estaban sus rizos de siempre.

—¿Te ha dicho alguien que voy a ir al baile con Draco? —Era mejor empezar la historia por el principio.

—Sí, Theo me lo contó. —Una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad se extendió por la cara de la chica rubia al mencionar a su novio. Hermione seguía estando muy orgullosa de que esa unión hubiera sido posible gracias a ella.

—Pues Cormac me ha pedido ir al baile con él. Draco y yo acordamos ir juntos porque ninguno tenía a nadie más, pero ahora que alguien _quiere_ de verdad que vaya con él, siento que lo de Draco solo es un parche.

—¿Entonces por qué no le dices que sí a McLaggen? —le preguntó Luna con sencillez. Lástima que la respuesta no fuera fácil.

—¡No lo sé! Puede que me sienta culpable de alguna manera, como si estuviera traicionando a Draco, aunque no entiendo por qué —rezongó Hermione. Era frustrante estar ahogándose en un vaso de agua como aquel.

—¿Draco te gusta? —le preguntó Luna. Esa sorpresa hizo que la otra chica la mirara como si acabara de soltar fuego por la boca.

—¡Qué tontería más grande! —respondió.

—Mi pregunta era de sí o no. Casi todos creemos que sí, pero que no lo admites porque te da vergüenza ser como todas las demás. —Si una cualidad tenía la ravenclaw era que siempre decía lo que pensaba. Tenía bastantes menos filtros que la mayoría, así que normalmente sus palabras no se correspondían con lo establecido socialmente. Por tanto, para Hermione era difícil enfadarse con ella por ser tan sincera si era lo que siempre les pedía a todos: honestidad.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó—. Draco y yo somos amigos y nada más. —Le ofendía mucho que la gente pensara que un chico y una chica heterosexuales (¿Draco lo era? Nunca se lo había preguntado, pero suponía que sí) no podían ser solo amigos sin que pasara después nada más entre ellos.

Luna suspiró mientras añadía otra flor de su cestita a la corona.

—Ahora le debo a Theo una merienda en Madame Pudipié. —Ante la mirada interrogativa de su amiga, explicó—: Él apostó que, si alguna vez te preguntaba, dirías esas mismas palabras. Yo pensaba que dirías que sí —añadió con expresión triste.

—¿Por qué todos pensáis que nos gustamos? —quiso saber Hermione. Estaba enrojeciendo solo de plantearse esa situación.

—Bueno —Luna terminó de trenzar la corona y la miró con satisfacción—, porque pasáis mucho tiempo juntos, sois bastante parecidos y os comportáis como si de repente fuerais a besaros. Yo creo que haríais una buena pareja —dijo. Se giró hacia Hermione y le puso el complemento floral en la cabeza. Asintió y sonrió—. ¿Sabes? Creo que si vas al baile de azul estarás muy guapa. Te sienta bien ese color. —Si no fuera porque sabía que Luna no era del tipo de gente que aceptaba confabularse con otros para conseguir algo, diría que Draco y ella habían hablado sobre el color. Aunque tenía que admitir que era verdad que posiblemente el azul era el que mejor combinaba con su piel. Una lástima que el Sombrero no la hubiera mandado a Ravenclaw.

Los siguientes días estuvo dándole vueltas a las palabras de Luna e intentó fijarse en si había alguna posibilidad de gustarle a Draco hasta que este notó que algo raro le pasaba y tuvo que parar de mirarlo cada dos por tres si no quería que _él_ pensara que le gustaba. Al final se convenció de que ella tenía razón: puede que entre los dos hubiera química, pero solamente se trataba de algo intelectual; además, disfrutaba mucho estando con él y no quería arruinarlo por unas manías tontas que le habían metido sus amigas. Hermione tenía claro que nada de distracciones hasta que no terminara Hogwarts (como mínimo) y los chicos entraban en la categoría de Distracción Número Uno.

Al final su solución llegó en forma de una chica que le sacaba media cabeza, con el pelo negro corto, flequillo y facciones tan afiladas como su lengua.

—Granger —Pansy Parkinson se acercó a ella en el cambio entre clases. Las dos brujas nunca se habían llevado bien, pero desde que Hermione era amiga del mejor amigo de la otra, habían llegado al acuerdo tácito de ignorarse en vez de lanzarse indirectas hirientes cada dos por tres—, tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Vas a Pociones?

Esta asintió y caminaron en silencio durante unos metros.

—¿Qué quieres, Parkinson? —le preguntó Hermione al final. Despertaban curiosidad a su paso. «¿Qué hacían Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson caminando una al lado de la otra como si nada?» gritaban sus expresiones—. Porque supongo que por un mes de clase que queda no vamos a hacernos amigas, ¿verdad?

La otra chica miró hacia arriba como pidiendo paciencia y frunció los labios en un mohín de reticencia.

—En realidad quiero pedirte un favor. —Se notaba que esa última palabra había estado a punto de atragantársele—. Draco me ha dicho que irá contigo al baile. No lo entiendo, francamente —añadió, como si fuera una locura que ellos dos pudieran ir juntos.

—Tranquila, no os voy a mancillar a vuestro rey con mi impureza —respondió Hermione con sarcasmo. En el fondo, todavía le dolía que le echaran en cara su ascendencia mágica inexistente.

—No es eso, imbécil. Draco sabrá con quién se junta, a mí ya me da igual. El caso es que quiero ir con él al baile, pero tiene no sé qué trato absurdo contigo. Está claro que a ti te da igual ir con él, con cualquier otro o sola, ¿así que por qué no le dices la verdad y me lo dejas libre?

Hermione la miró con sorpresa. Draco era guapo, por supuesto, pero pensaba que Pansy y él eran solo amigos.

—¿Por qué crees que no quiero ir al baile con él? —inquirió.

—Bueno, después de todo este tiempo no habéis terminado juntos y está claro quién ha decidido que no —explicó Pansy—. Me parece cruel seguir prolongando algo que nunca se dará. —Bajó la voz, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo duros como el diamante—. Sé que todos creéis que soy una zorra sin sentimientos y el noventa por ciento del tiempo lo soy, pero Draco es mi amigo y me preocupo por él.

Habían llegado al aula de Pociones, donde Harry y Ron miraron a las dos chicas como si de una aparición se tratara.

»Bueno, Granger, piensa en lo que te he dicho. Sé una buena amiga, ya que no puedes ser nada más.

La slytherin entró en la clase, dejando a Hermione perpleja y con un mal sabor de boca. ¿Sería verdad lo que había insinuado Pansy? ¿Pero por qué? Era imposible que Draco quisiera nada con ella. Aunque quizás la chica tenía razón…

—¿Qué quería Parkinson? —Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Nada. Hablar del baile —respondió Hermione con vaguedad.

—De eso quería hablarte yo también… —dijo Harry, pero Hermione ya no lo escuchaba. Había entrado en el aula y tras sentarse se forzó a prestar atención a Snape. No podía perder el tiempo con tonterías, se dijo.

Eso sí, evitó mirar a Draco durante toda la hora. De hecho, este tuvo que mandarle un papelito para preguntar qué si le pasaba algo, porque normalmente siempre intercambiaban alguna palabra silenciosa o gesto, puesto que sus mesas estaban una enfrente de la otra.

_¿Podemos hablar después de clase?_, fue lo que ella respondió. Por Merlín, había presenciado rupturas amorosas menos dramáticas.

—Hemos terminado —anunció Snape después de una hora que a Hermione no podría habérsele hecho más eterna.

Se entretuvo guardando sus cosas en la cartera, haciendo tiempo para poder quedarse a solas con Draco. Snape miró en su dirección con una ceja enarcada, que era todo el esfuerzo expresivo que ese hombre podía hacer en un día. Harry y Ron, que evitaban al rancio profesor todo lo posible y más, murmuraron algo sobre que iban a ir yendo a la siguiente clase, a lo que Hermione respondió con un gesto de cabeza vago.

Cuando salió por la puerta, Draco estaba apoyado en la pared contraria, esperándola.

—¿Qué te pasa? Parece que hayas visto a un trol —bromeó.

—Es sobre el baile —Hermione fue directa al grano—. No podemos ir juntos.

El rostro de él se ensombreció al instante, pero sonrió inmediatamente después. Hermione se sintió mal: ¿se habría molestado?

—¿Con quién vas a ir? —quiso saber el chico.

—Cormac McLaggen. —Cada vez que pensaba o pronunciaba ese nombre Hermione tenía menos claro que fuera a divertirse yendo con él.

Draco se quedó clavado en el sitio y la miró con incredulidad.

—¿¡Con ese imbécil!? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no? —se defendió Hermione—. Él al menos me lo ha pedido de forma normal —musitó.

Por el rostro del slytherin pasó el sentimiento de traición y la bruja se preguntó inmediatamente por qué le estaba echando en cara eso, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de reflexionar.

—¿Sabes qué? Da igual. —Las palabras de Draco decían que no era importante, pero había algo en su nueva postura al andar que susurraba que lo había ofendido—. Voy a mi dormitorio, tengo que recoger una cosa.

Hermione lo vio alejarse y sintió que algo más que pasos acababa de separarlos. Sin embargo, decidió confiar en que su amistad volviera a la normalidad. Al fin y al cabo, lo del baile no era tan importante y el mismo Draco había dicho que podían ir con otras personas sin problema. Definitivamente si se enfadaba era problema suyo.

* * *

**-N/A:** ¿Quién creéis que tiene razón en esto: Draco o Hermione? ¡Espero vuestras respuestas! **N/A-**

MrsDarfoy


	3. Capítulo 3

**-N/A: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta el final. Espero que os guste el desenlace de la historia :D **N/A-**

* * *

**EL AMOR ES UN CAOS**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

A pesar de que quería concentrarse en los últimos días de clase y los ÉXTASIS, el baile no dejaba de perseguir a Hermione como un _poltergeist_. Harry se acercó a ella unos días después, decidido a retomar la conversación que había abierto sin que Hermione se diera cuenta.

—Eh, Hermione… —Esta cerró el libro que estaba leyendo tan tranquila en un sillón de la sala común.

—Si quieres que te preste las instrucciones corregidas de… —lo cortó ella, pero se vio cortada también:

—No, no, es otra cosa. He visto a Ginny hablar con Blaise Zabini varias veces, ¿es verdad que van a ir juntos al baile? —preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba en el suelo enfrente de su amiga.

Aunque todavía no habían ido al grano, Hermione empezaba a presentir que algo había hecho mal emparejando a Ginny con Zabini.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Harry puso cara de fastidio.

—Ahora ya nada. Quería pedirle que fuera conmigo, pero se me han adelantado. Aunque no entiendo por qué le ha dicho que sí.

Hermione decidió que lo mejor era no explicar qué papel había tenido ella en todo el asunto; cambió de tema rápidamente.

—¿A Ginny? ¿Por qué? —preguntó. Harry se encogió de hombros, pero empezó a ponerse rojo. Fue así como la bruja se dio cuenta—. ¡Te gusta! —exclamó.

—¡Shhh! —replicó el chico, mirando a su alrededor para ver si alguien los había escuchado—. ¡Sí, pero no lo sabe nadie! Mucho menos Ron, y quiero que siga siendo así —añadió, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

—Yo no sé nada —replicó Hermione.

Junto con Ron, Harry era su amigo más antiguo; habían estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas y nunca lo traicionaría así. Los dos sabían que Ron, aunque seguiría a Harry hasta el fin del mundo, le tenía celos por todas las cosas que tenía; si ahora descubría que le gustaba su hermana, se lo tomaría como un ataque aunque no fuera así. Era un tema que era mejor hablarlo en privado y con mucho tacto.

—Gracias. En fin —Harry se levantó, bastante desanimado—, esto me pasa por esperar tanto.

—¿Quieres que hable con Ginny? —ofreció Hermione.

—No, no. Gin se comprometió a ir con Zabini y aunque me caiga mal está feo intentar quitarle la pareja a alguien. Y tampoco sabemos si ella querría ir conmigo.

Su amiga tuvo que morderse el labio para no decir nada. Harry era posiblemente el único de todo Hogwarts que no sabía cómo lo miraba la hermana de su mejor amigo. La situación era tan absurda que cuando Hermione se quedó sola le apeteció soltar una carcajada y darse un cabezazo contra la repisa de la chimenea, todo al mismo tiempo.

Al final, resultaba que Ginny iría al baile con otro chico para darle celos a Harry, para ver si se fijaba en ella, pero no hacía falta porque a Harry ya le gustaba Ginny, pero no irían juntos porque Hermione se había metido por en medio. La pregunta era: ¿Qué hacía ahora?

Y esa pregunta podía aplicarse a su situación actual general. Cada vez que miraba a Cormac tenía más ganas de arrancarse un dedo y comérselo que de ir al baile. Además, Draco estaba más distante con ella y se había enterado de que al final iría con Pansy, lo cual la hacía sentirse rara. Y por si fuera poco, tenía que morderse la lengua cada vez que estaba cerca de Ginny para no contarle lo de Harry.

Al menos, con la llegada de los ÉXTASIS tuvo otras cosas con las que distraerse. Hasta se sintió orgullosa de cómo le habían salido los exámenes, algo muy poco común en su perfeccionista personalidad, pero aparte de eso tenía pocas alegrías. Al final, decidió que debía comportarse como la persona responsable que decía que era y afrontar sus conflictos internos.

—Cormac. —Pilló al jugador de Quidditch justo cuando iba al campo a entrenar, porque el día siguiente era la final—. Tenemos que hablar sobre el baile.

—Espero que tu vestido sea bonito, vamos a aprovechar esa piel de chocolate.

Gracias a ese comentario racista a Hermione no le dio tanta pena lo que estaba a punto de decir:

—No vamos a ir. Lo siento, pero creo que ninguno de los dos se lo pasará bien si vamos juntos. Tú eres guapo, seguro que encuentras a alguien que vaya contigo —añadió con cierta ironía.

Él, en vez de enfadarse, soltó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros.

—Me encanta que vayas a dejarme plantado a dos días del baile. Pero no pasa nada, tengo una lista de sustitutas disponibles.

—Genial. Pero intenta conectar el cerebro con la boca cuando hables, por favor —respondió Hermione tranquilamente antes de marcharse.

Su siguiente parada fue Ginny, pero esperó hasta el mismo día del baile para hablar con ella. La cabeza de su amiga había estado concentrada en el partido de Quidditch y no quería que jugara mal por su culpa. La encontró en su dormitorio, subiéndose la cremallera de su vestido morado de tirantes.

—¡Qué guapa! —exclamó con admiración sincera en cuanto la vio. Ginevra era guapísima y aquel vestido la volvía despampanante.

—¿Todavía estás así? —le preguntó esta, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Hermione llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta básica; las pocas ganas y la falta de pareja la habían hecho postergar los preparativos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía prepararse porque no tenía ni vestido.

—Ahora en un rato miro qué ponerme —respondió ella con vaguedad—. ¿Podemos hablar de una cosa? —Estaban solas en la habitación: era el momento perfecto.

—Claro. —Ginny se sentó en la cama y esperó en silencio a que Hermione hablara.

—Hace unos días Harry me contó que quería pedirte que fueras al baile con él —soltó de golpe.

Ginevra inspiró hondo, pero no cambió la expresión facial.

—Entonces —empezó a decir lentamente—, me estás diciendo que podría haber ido al baile con el chico que me gusta, pero me convenciste para ir con otro y ahora ya no puedo echarme atrás porque falta media hora para el baile.

Era un gran resumen, eso Hermione tenía que admitirlo, aunque la dejaba bajo una luz muy poco favorecedora.

—Sí —respondió con sencillez—. Lo siento.

—¿Yo por qué me dejaría convencer? —se lamentó Ginny—. Con lo fácil que era dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso… Míranos, ahora las dos vamos con alguien que no nos gusta solo porque somos demasiado orgullosas para hablar de lo que sentimos.

—Yo no… —empezó Hermione, pero se quedó callada al ver la mirada que le dedicó su amiga. Apretó los labios y desvió los ojos hacia un lado.

—Hermione —Ginny se inclinó hacia ella, la cogió de una mano y la hizo sentarse en la cama—, no vas a dejar de ser menos inteligente porque te pase algo completamente normal a nuestra edad. Si no disfrutas ahora, ¿cuándo lo harás, cuando tengas treinta años, un trabajo estable y poco tiempo libre?

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Ginevra soltó una carcajada.

—Es verdad, se me olvida que tu sueño es trabajar en el Ministerio de ocho a cinco de lunes a viernes. Pero ¿no te gustaría saber qué puede pasar si te arriesgas?

Hermione se había convencido tanto a sí misma de que estaba por encima de todas esas tonterías de los novios, los ligues y los tonteos que ahora la verdad caía sobre ella como un cubo de agua fría.

—¿Y si es demasiado tarde? —preguntó con timidez.

Su amiga volvió a soltar una carcajada.

—Malfoy te ha estado lanzando fichas durante casi un año. ¿En serio crees que te va a decir que no ahora?

—Lleva un par de semanas sin casi hablarme —señaló Hermione. Estaba tan asustada de repente que se aferraba a un clavo ardiendo para no asumir lo evidente.

—¿Y lo culpas? Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero pobre chico. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa: yo termino de arreglarme y tú ve a vestirte y busca a Malfoy. —Hermione se quedó clavada; iban a juntarse dos de las cosas que más detestaba: admitir que se había equivocado en algo y hablar sobre lo que sentía—. ¡Venga! —exclamó la pelirroja tan fuerte que la otra bruja dio un salto y se puso en pie de inmediato.

Hermione corrió a su dormitorio, pero cuando estuvo dentro se quedó de pie sin saber bien qué hacer. No se había comprado ningún vestido digno del baile, pero al mismo tiempo le daba vergüenza ir con la ropa que llevaba en esos momentos. Suspiró y, como último movimiento desesperado, abrió su baúl y empezó a rebuscar entre la ropa que no había considerado digna de guardar en el armario.

—Te quiero, mamá. —Su madre tenía la manía de meter ropa de última hora en su baúl, «por si las moscas», y normalmente era ropa un poco más aseada. Hermione reprimió una risa cuando vio qué se pondría: un vestido azul claro con flores estampadas, escote en forma de uve y mangas cortas anchas—. Al final resulta que este sí que es mi color —murmuró.

Se desvistió rápidamente y se puso el vestido. Se detuvo un momento a mirarse al espejo, pero no quería perder tiempo en arreglarse un pelo ya de por sí indomable, así que salió de la habitación rápidamente. Se cruzó con parejas perfectamente arregladas (bueno, algunas con poca gracia a la hora de elegir la ropa), pero no vio la figura alta con pelo rubio que buscaba. Sí que vio, en cambio, a Luna con un vestido rosa y cogida del brazo de su novio, y se acercó a ellos.

—Draco ya está en el lago —dijo Theodore sin necesidad de que ella hablara. Después, le guiñó un ojo, y Hermione decidió que era la primera vez que ese gesto le aportaba más alegría que fastidio.

Pasó junto a varios conocidos: Lavender, que al final iba con Ron, se giró hacia Parvati Patil para murmurarle algo, posiblemente relacionado con su falta de pareja; en cambio, Cormac McLaggen ni se fijó en su presencia, porque estaba ocupado ligando con su pareja, una ravenclaw de sexto.

La verdad era que habían decorado el prado que había junto al lago exquisitamente: había un escenario a un lado donde después alguna banda tocaría canciones, mesas y sillas para cenar, una pista de baile y decenas de velas que flotaban en el cielo, preparadas para iluminar la velada cuando se hiciera de noche.

Al final, vio a Draco hablando con Pansy junto al lago. La slytherin fue la primera en verla, puso los ojos en blanco, le dijo algo a Draco y se alejó de él en dirección a Hermione.

—Espero que valga la pena para Draco el hecho de que me lo robes —le dijo antes de seguir su camino.

Hermione se detuvo a unos pasos de él y le sonrió con timidez, tanteando el terreno.

—Qué arreglado —alabó. Draco llevaba un traje gris con corbata azul claro, casi el mismo color del vestido de ella—. Al final parece que sí que vamos conjuntados —bromeó.

—Lástima que no seamos pareja —señaló él. No lo hizo con sequedad, pero tampoco se hizo partícipe de la broma, y eso hizo que Hermione se sintiera insegura.

—Quería hablarte de eso… Siento mucho haberte dejado plantado: no sabía que querías ir conmigo de verdad —se disculpó. Aguantó la respiración, esperando que el chico negara que había querido ir con ella, pero cuando no lo hizo soltó el aire lentamente.

—¿Dónde está tu acompañante, por cierto? —le preguntó Draco.

—Le dije que era mejor que fuéramos con otras personas. Él está con una chica de Ravenclaw y yo… —Levantó las manos, señalando el espacio vacío a sus lados.

Draco no dijo nada, sino que se giró hacia el lado. El atardecer hacía que sus ojos claros brillaran con una luz dorada.

—¿Qué quieres, Hermione? —Ladeó la cabeza para mirarla—. Mira, si me hubieras dicho que no por ir con alguno de tus amigos lo habría entendido, pero ¿Cormac? —su voz sonaba dolida.

—Tenía miedo. —Ahora lo veía con claridad, solo tenía que encontrar el valor para pronunciar las palabras.

Draco se acercó a ella con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿De qué? ¿De mí?

—De mí —respondió Hermione—. Porque…

Un bloque de silencio cayó sobre ellos. De fondo se escuchaban las voces de aquellos que iban llegando al lago; por suerte, a nadie se le ocurrió acercarse a hablarles. Al menos así alguien hablaría, pensó Hermione desesperada.

—¿Crees que has herido mis sentimientos? —preguntó Draco—. Pues la verdad es que sí, pero tú no tienes la culpa de gustarme. —Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos; le parecía increíble oír aquellas palabras, pero al mismo tiempo no había sabido hasta ese momento cuánto las había necesitado—. Se me pasará, tranquila. —El chico esbozó una sonrisa que intentó parecer despreocupada, pero terminó siendo tirante—. Después de casi un año pillo la indirecta.

—¡No! —exclamó Hermione tan súbitamente que hasta se sorprendió a sí misma—. Soy yo quien no ha pillado nada. ¡Merlín, soy tan tonta! —dijo con frustración. Se movió hasta ponerse justo delante de Draco, entre él y el atardecer—. Lo siento.

—No tienes la culpa de no…

—Por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que tú también me gustas. —Esas palabras hicieron que el slytherin la mirara con asombro, reticencia y una semilla de esperanza—. Toda mi vida me he convencido de que lo que verdaderamente debía cultivar es la inteligencia, de que todo lo demás eran estorbos. Pero no es verdad: tú eres justo lo contrario a un estorbo. —Al ver que él no respondía, se temió lo peor—. Pero si estás decidido a no querer nada conmigo, lo entiendo —dijo con rapidez.

Se había dado cuenta tarde de que aquella amistad con Draco se había convertido en un amor que había florecido con el tiempo, regado por conversaciones largas y profundas, momentos de gran comodidad y la necesidad de tenerlo siempre cerca. De querer tenerlo siempre cerca. No obstante, era muy posible que lo hubiera fastidiado todo con su comportamiento inmaduro, porque ser una persona madura también implicaba saber que en la vida se pasa por distintas etapas y de todas se aprende, no pensar que es mejor dejar a un lado todo lo que no pueda controlar mínimamente. El caos también podía ser hermoso.

Draco soltó una carcajada que hizo que lo mirara con extrañeza y vergüenza. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

—¿Cómo voy a estar decidido a no hacer lo único que llevo queriendo hacer durante meses? —dijo, cogiéndola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. No sé cómo saldrá esto ni lo que dirán los demás ni qué será de nuestras vidas cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, pero de una cosa estoy muy seguro: quiero que estemos juntos.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente; puede que no se ciñera a los cánones estéticos de qué hacía guapa a una mujer, pero en aquel momento se convirtió en la chica más radiante del mundo. Tal era el poder de la felicidad.

Y aunque siempre había sido una persona racional, en aquel momento su cuerpo se movió por instinto: se puso de puntillas, pasó los brazos por el cuello de Draco y pegó sus labios a los de él. Era su primer beso y Draco se aseguró de que fuera memorable. La besó con ternura, sin prisa, sin forzar la situación. Los dos habían deseado aquello durante tanto tiempo, él conscientemente, ella sin saberlo del todo, que no querían arruinar la magia del momento.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que separarse entre risas cuando oyeron vítores y aplausos. Luna y Ginny aplaudían con energía mientras sus respectivas parejas les silbaban y soltaban exclamaciones de júbilo. Un poco más allá, Pansy los miraba con los brazos cruzados, pero sonreía de lado y asintió con la cabeza cuando Hermione la miró; al parecer, el motivo por el que le había robado al acompañante había conseguido su aprobación. Harry, sorprendentemente, se había unido a los aplausos mientras se inclinaba hacia un boquiabierto Ron y le decía algo así como que «Se veía venir». Varios estudiantes más celebraron la aparente nueva pareja, porque todos habían sido testigos del acercamiento de los dos mejores y rivales estudiantes de Hogwarts y además les encantaba tener material de cotilleo.

—Parece que hemos causado furor —murmuró Draco en el oído de Hermione—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más apartado y hablamos tranquilamente?

—¿Y el baile? —preguntó ella mirándolo con una sonrisa y una ceja enarcada.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—¿No eras tú la que decía que no era tan importante?

* * *

**-N/A:** ¡Recuerda dejarme un review! **N/A-**

MrsDarfoy


End file.
